Sinnoh
Sinnoh The '''Sinnoh''' region is located north of [[Kanto]], [[Johto]], and [[Hoenn]]. It is composed of the large mainland, the north-eastern island of the Battle Zone, and several smaller islands on both sides of the region. The region is divided by Mt. Coronet, roughly comparable to how the continent that Kanto and Johto make up is essentially a contiguous region. Professor [[Professor Rowan]] is the resident Pokémon Professor of Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region. Rowan offers new trainers to choose from one of the three Sinnoh starter pokémon turtwig, chimchar, and piplup. Routes Most of Sinnoh's routes are on land, having very few water routes, in vast contrast to Hoenn. Transportation Towns and Cities # Twinleaf Town # Sandgem Town # Jubilife City # Oreburgh City # Floaroma Town # Eterna City # Hearthome City # Solaceon Town # Veilstone City # Pastoria City # Celestic Town # Canalave City # Snowpoint City # Sunyshore City Places and Locations # Pokémon League # Fight Area # Survival Area # Resort Area # Valley Windworks # Hotel Grand Lake # Pal Park # Spear Pillar # Battle Zone # Old Chateau Natural Places and Locations # Eterna Forest # Mt. Coronet # Stark Mountain # Moss Rock # Great Marsh # Lake Verity # Lake Valor # Lake Acuity Events, Organizations, and Festivals Gym Leaders # Roark # Cardenia # Maylene # Crasher Wake # Fantina # Byron # Candice # Volkner Elite Four and Champion # Aaron # Bertha # Flint # Lucian # Cynthia (Champion) Badges # Coal Badge # Forest Badge # Cobble Badge # Fen Badge # Relic Badge # Mine Badge # Icicle Badge # Beacon Badge Geography Environment Its terrain is varied: some parts of the region are dry and mountainous; others are wet and swampy. The region is rich in water. Due to its large size, the main region of [[Sinnoh]] can be broken into two sub-regions divided by Mt. Coronet, roughly comparable to how the continent that [[Kanto]] and [[Johto]] make up is essentially a contiguous region. Due to this, Shellos and Gastrodon have developed an instance of regional speciation, with members of the species found on the eastern side being blue-colored and members on the western side being pink-colored. The western half of Sinnoh features a variety of landscapes. Its coasts are notably more rocky than the eastern half, however, the land is far more fertile, and the towns, for the most part, are rural. A windswept canyon, carved out by a river that flows from Mt. Coronet, is home to the Valley Windworks, which provides clean, wind-driven electricity to the nearby towns. This is not to say, however, that there is no importance to west Sinnoh, as Oreburgh City, Eterna City, and Canalave City are the locations of Pokémon Gyms, and Jubilife City, at the heart of the area, is the most technologically advanced city in the region. Climate The climate of Sinnoh varies widely, and most of the region is made of mountainous or hilly areas. Unlike Hoenn, which is located in the south where the climate is warmer, Sinnoh is located on the northern boundaries of the world where the temperature is cooler. It is so cold in the northern part of the region that snow falls constantly. The harsh snow that blows down from the mountain's peaks not only makes the area very cold, but makes the routes in the area perilous to travel on. Cities such as Snowpoint City are completely covered in snow, and Pokémon who live nearby have had to adapt to the climate. Recently, the southern side of the region has also become cooler; climate change is taking a toll. Areas such as Twinleaf Town and Route 201 now have small amounts of snow on the ground.